MySpace Romance
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: B.B&Rae Oneshot! Beastboy's bored and decideds up update his myspace. Once logged on, he decides to check out his friend's profiles and he finds out something he didn't know about our favorite sorceress. UPDATED!


Teen Titans

A Myspace Romance

Rain poured down on the roof of Titans Tower. It had been raining for a week straight. Beastboy laied on the top bunk of his bed staring at the celing.

"Man, I am soo bored! I wish it would stop raining so I can go outside!" he grumbled into his pillow. His head turned slightly and he caught sight of his new laptop that he had gotten for Christmas last year.

"Might as well update my Myspace." he said to no one in particular.

He grabbed the notebook off his desk and sat cross legged on his bed and began to type in the URL for Myspace.

Garfeild Logan was Beastboy's user name and his password is...(Confidential! Ha, you actually thought i'd devulge that information!)

Once he came to his profile page, he saw his camo background along with his profile picture. It was one of him and Raven at the carnival a few months back. The snapshot wasn't very good, it looked like he had taken it in haste before Raven could see what he was doing. Suddenly, his profile song filled the air of the room.

'Beautiful' by Akon. The song always reminded him of a certain lavender eyed Azarathian princess.

_'When I see you, I run out of words to say  
I wouldn't leave you, cause your that type of girl, that makes me stay(ayy)_

I see the guys tryna' holla, girl I don't want to bother you, cause your independent and you got my attention  
And I'll be your baby father, girl I just want to show you, that I love what you are doing

I see you in the club, you gettin' down'  
I wanna get with you  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
That wanna get with you

You're so beautiful, So damn beautiful  
Said your so beautiful, So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful..

Where'd you come from, you're outta' this world, to me  
You're a symbol of what a beautiful woman should be (ooh wee)'

Beastboy took a deep breath and scrolled down to his friends list. The first one he saw was Robin. His picture captured his usual cold demenor. B.B clicked on the picture and it took him to Robin's profile. The background was a colage of Starfire.

"Wow, someone's obsessed." laughed Beastboy to himself. The song that played was 'Because You Live' by Jesse McCartney.

'_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
its the end of the world in my mind  
then your voice pulls me back  
like a wake-up call  
Ive been looking for the answer  
somewhere  
i couldnt see that it was right there  
but now i know, what i didnt know_

Chorus  
because you live and breathe  
because you make me believe in myself  
when nobody else can help  
because you live girl  
my world....  
has twice as many stars in the sky'

Most of what was written on the page was about Starfire or recent missions.

The only friend on Robin's profile was none other than the Tameranian Princess herself.

Starfire's profile was nothing but pink and hearts.

"Typical Star." laughted the changeling.

'What Dreams Are Made Of' By Hillary Duff played through.

_'Hey now Hey now_

_Hey now Hey now_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shinning soo bright._

_When I see you smiling, I go, oh oh oh_

_I would never want to miss this,_

_cause in my heart, I know what this is._

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love_

_this is what dreams are made of.'_

As the rest of the song played, the changeling read her 'about me' column. Almost the entire blog was about nothing Robin and Tameran. Starfire was still a little inexperienced with earth cultures so alot of what she wrote didn't make too much sence.

Bored, Beastboy clicked on Cyborg's page. He thought his page would be more 'inthusiastic.'

Sure enough, Cyborg's profile was plastered with pictures of himself and the other Titans having fun. 'Online' by Brad Paisley played through the speakers of the computer.

_'I work down at the pizza pit  
And I drive and old Hundai  
I still live with my mom and dad  
I 5'3 and overweight_

I'm a Sci-fi fantatic  
Mild asthmatic  
Never been to 2nd base  
But there's a whole nother me  
That you need to see  
Go check out MySpace

Cause online I'm down in Hollywood  
I'm 6'5 and I look damn good  
I drive a Mazarati  
I'm a black belt in Karate  
And I love a good glass of wine

It turns girls on that I'm mysterious  
I tell 'em I don't want nothing serious  
Cause even on a slow day I can have a three way  
Chat with two women at one time'  


Garfield laughed to himself as he listened to the lyrics. Then, he found a picture of Victor and Carrie (Bumble Bee) taken at the park. They were wrapped up in eachother's arms while enjoying a picnic. This made the young changeling's heart ache.

He desperately wanted to impress a certain girl, but he always thought she was too good for the green likes of him. Defeated, he clicked on Raven's profile.

A black background was the first thing he saw, but then saw a white rose in the center with a butterfly behind it. Garfield thought this perfect for Raven since she was always misunderstood. Soo dark and mysterious, but wanting to shine.

What caught his eye was that her profile picture was one of himself and her. But the photo looked like it had been photoshopped together so it looked like they were hugging with Raven's arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

Beastboy was grinning from ear to ear as he saw this. The song that played through was 'Teardrops On My Guitar' by Taylor Swift.

_'Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_that i want what i'm needing everything that we should be_

_i'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_and she's got everything i have to live without'_

The lyrics cut through the changeling's heart worse than any blade.

His heart ached at the thought of Raven being in love with someone who was totally oblivious to her love.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause he's soo damn funny._

_that i cna't even see anyone when he's with me_

_he says he's soo in love, he's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a whishing star_

_he's the song in the car i keep singing don't know why I do._

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he proceeded to read her bio.

'My name is Rachel Roth, or Raven to the citizens of Jump City. I'm part of the Teen Titans. You may know me as the creepy chick who dosen't exactly belong. _(You're not creepy at all and we would be lost without you here!) thought Beastboy._

My powers are controlled by emotions so, you probably won't see me smiling too much or having fun with my team mates. As much control over my powers I have, they still run wild at times. That's because i'm in love.

_(WHAT! She's in love?!) Beastboy screamed to himself, heartbroken._

I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I think he's in love with someone elce. Someone much prettier than I am and can show emotion unlike me.

_(Who ever he is, i'll kill him for this!)_

Everything about him drives me crazy, from his emerald eyes, to his cute little fang that pokes out the corner of his mouth. Oh, and his wit, how I envy it! He always tries to make me laugh, or at least smile, but he has no idea what my powers would do if I did.

_Beastboy couldn't belive what he was reading. He furiously rubbed his eyes and glanced back at the screen to make sure he was seeing correctly, and he was. Raven loved him!_

Beastboy quickly exited out of her profile and onto his own. He then erased everything in his blog and wrote only 4 words. 'I love you, Raven.'

He knew Raven checked her profile daily so she would see the alert on her homepage that he had updated his blog...so maybe she would be curious and check it out.

2 HOURS LATER

Raven sat on the sofa in the living room with Cyborg and Beastboy. Robin and Starfire were 'who knows where doing who knows what' while the two boys played games on the giant television. Placed contently on Raven's lap was her laptop. Beastboy watched her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she had just logged onto her Myspace. And sure enough, she saw the alert about Beastboy's blog.

"_Hmm, he updated his blog, maybe I should read it. Wait! That's exactly what he wants you to do! I shouldn't. Well, then again, i'm too curious.''_ She thought before clicking on his picture. His profile came up on screen while his background music played.

Raven was a little taken that he had chosen Akon.

_"I always knew he was strange.''_ thought the empath.

Written in the green box directly across from his photo were the four words she never in a million years thought she'd see. 'I love you, Raven.'

Rachel was dumbstruck. '_He loves me!"_ she thought while blushing like mad.

Beastboy wasn't currently paying attention to what his secret love was doing. Cyborg had thrown a few insults around saying that B.B couldn't beat him at 'Mega Monkeys 4' if his life depended on it.

Garfield's eyes were glued to the T.V, completely unaware that Raven was in front of him. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I love you to, Gar.'

That snapped Beastboy out of his trance causing him to drop the controller he was cluching in his hand and blushed deeply before she kissed him full on the lips.

"It's about damn time!" shouted a very excited Cyborg throwing his controller down in glee.

Beastboy was shocked, but soon deeped it. They kept it up for a good 10 minutes, more than enough time for Cyborg to catch it all on video to post on Myspace later.

"So, you really do love me, right?" asked Raven timidly as she broke the kiss.

"Of course I do! What would make you think otherwise?" asked the changeling.

"Terra." she mumbled under her breath.

"Terra was just a stupid crush. It ment nothing. I was in love with you before and after she came around. The only reason I had a crush on Terra was because she took my mind off you. You were the one who stood up for me when the 'Beast' thing took over me, made me laugh after Mad Mod put me in one of those brain washing trances, and you've saved my butt countless times in battle. I was just heartbroken knowing that you couldn't have the same feelings for me. Besides, Terra's long gone now, so you won't have to worry." he said while running his hands through her purple hair. It was just as soft and silky as he had imagined.

"I love you." she said just audiable enough for his sensitive ears to pick up.

"And I love you, to, my dark angel."

Thanks for reading! Remember, I don't own Teen Titans or 'Beautiful' by Akon, 'Because you live' by Jesse McCartney, 'What dreams are made of' by hillary duff, 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift or 'Online' by Brad Paisley.


End file.
